okamifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tormented Sufferer
bytes. div 1024) < 100|The Abyss will not be appeased with such small size of the talk page, and will cause havoc and destruction.|The Abyss is demanding a sacrifice! The talk page must be sacrificed to salvage all from certain destruction!}}}} Welcome templates You know those 2 welcome templates? Well, I've added auto signing on them! No need to sign anymore when welcoming someone ^_^ But we still need to include a user name parameter; but on a another note, I've also added a SUBST: thing on it, so when its used on a page, it will be , to make it feel more personal on the talk page. So what do you think? Cool huh? - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 23:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC) : ? Well, a personal sense is always good. Very nice! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! The welcome templates is in my opinion one of my best creations. :) See them in work here. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 01:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Hi Demonic, I'm gonna be inactive for awhile because there's this storm going on right now and the internet towers are down (I'm doing this my moms phone). Just wanted you to know :) - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 15:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. Well, yes. Hope you're back soon! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::HOLY FREAKIN CRAP!!!! Its now working! Okay, like it will probably work for like a half an hour, but thanks! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 15:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, by the way, you know last night how I all suddenly exited out of the chat? Well, that's because my internet went off and didn't come back on until today. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 19:43, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey great news, my internet is on at random, but it seems to be on for quite awhile, so that means I will be able to edit whenever I can! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 22:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Archive box I made the archive box even better! Now, if you include a parameter like this: But the thing is about the long option, you'll have to put the template, then your list of your archives below it, then |} to end it. So here's an example: will make: And you see, it shows your archives automatically! For long: will make: And text used after it will be inside of it, which doesn't look good, so just put |} to end it! |} So what do you think? Cool huh? - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 21:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but I prefer long. Yes, with me, the text in the template is not a problem, and with long, I can modify the archives' name. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Project improve I could.But what do I need to do?--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 03:00, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Help rewrite the article styles, we currently have , , and . Just use the SUBST: prefix on the templates, and then save, then fill in the information where it says to! We also need the on the top of all articles to better advertise. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 03:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I see.May take awhile.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 03:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Your inactivity..? Are you going to be inactive for awhile? I noticed you didn't edit this morning, so I'm kinda worried. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 20:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, that is not going to happen. However, the problem is that my mother is trying all ways to prevent me from editing on Wikia, and reasoning doesn't do any good. So I may not be able to edit everyday, unless I work secretly at night and hope that my mother would not see me using the computer at night. Well, if I got spotted, then I hope at least might work. Also, I'm at risk of losing my contribution chain of 100 days and the Demon Conqueror badge. I might hang myself for this tragedy :( --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) The staff nav I made it ever better! Take a look at it, it was hell trying to get it like that, but I did it ^_^ Hopefully this will become standard for the navigation templates (gonna try to make the other ones like that later). - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 20:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :I also got most of the like that too! Took some time, but I did it! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 23:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow...This is very nice, indeed! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 02:04, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! Also, can you log onto the chat again? I had to exit out because it was lagging. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 02:12, November 28, 2012 (UTC) New look of the usernames here I added some RSS codes to the Wikia.css and made the usernames on the recent changes (aswell as the links to it) colors, so your userpage's link is now the , and mine to, and on the recent changes. So heres the legend: * |This color means they are an admin}} * |This color means they are a bureaucrat}} So what do you think? Cool huh? — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 17:01, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ah yes. This is very nice! But with the wiki's background, it is kinda hard to distinguish the two colors (and both also look like redlinks). Maybe you can change this to the more discriminating colors of |magenta}} for admins and |green}} instead? I'd really, really appreciate it :) --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 02:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I will admit it does look like a red link, so I'll try to find a color that would be fitting for it. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 20:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) CSS changes I have changed some of the wiki's CSS to make it completely rounded cornered! The changes are right here: *All modules are rounded, including the category *The search bar is rounded. What do you think? Nice huh? — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 18:25, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Wow. This is very nice! After this CSS rework, everything is better!--The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 16:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! I FINALLY got of it done.. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 16:44, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The user tag holding template Guess what? I've FINALLY made that user tag holding template work with collapsible buttons! It turns out that the class I used for it didn't work because our JavaScript for it didn't have it and was on Wikipedia's JavaScript page, so I changed it to some advice by a user and they said to change it to a special class that automatically works with MediaWiki, and it does! So here's an example of it: }} and it will come out with: }} And it has show and hide buttons! This template is really great for my userpage, as I have WAY to many usertags on it. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 18:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :This is quite nice! Now user tags on my page is nicely organized :) --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Email I sent you I sent you an email a few days ago with the password to our Youtube channel in it, and I was wondering if you got it. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 19:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. I've received that and now I've changed the name of my YouTube bookmark to it so that I wouldn't forget it. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:04, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::That's good. ;) — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 03:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you log back into the chat again? The chat was freezing up and I had to close it out. [[User:Clubchloe1|'Keldeo']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ |Please call me by my real name, Chloe. My username is Clubchloe1 for a reason.}} 17:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Your signature Hi, just letting you know I changed your signature a little bit by putting an option for a parameter so when you use it, you'll have to put in a parameter and inside of it would be ~~~~~, which doing that makes the current time appear and not your signature. Also, can you just use your signature template instead of putting ~~~~ because when putting it in your preferences, it automatically uses the SUBST: prefix on it. :Ah yes. When creating the signature, I forgot that the timestamp will be kept at the same value ._. Well, thanks for fixing that for me. Also, can you PLEASE put tags around the code for the category when categorizing the signatures, as when they are used, they have the same properties of any template, if they are categorized regularly, then it will categorize all pages using it too. 03:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. Yeah, I forgot that. Well, thanks for the heads up :) Freedom? FREEDOM?! Your parents finally accepted that you're gonna do what you like to do? Congratulations! I awaited this return for many many days now :) :Yes, indeed! The tragedy is over, so now I can get online again! :D ::Then I shall put you as active on the staff pages :) My messed up welcome message I've made a joke welcome message, and here it is: Isn't it nice? Its sooooo informative, and it will help any new user! :) :Yeah xD. So this is based on a message in a file you recently uploaded? ::Yes. I got the idea from it XD I like reading that welcome message over and over, its so funny. Span tags Hey, just want you to know that if you do this: then its the same as the way you did on your userpage. Note that style parts MUST have an ;' to separate them, or else it will not work. I fixed it for you, just letting you know you don't have to include 2 tags for it to work. And actually, this works with ''all HTML that can be used in wikitext. :Ah yes. Thanks Chloe! The notice on your userpage Nice huh? Just the way you like it, backgrounds are , text and borders are , and link colors are . Also, the "monospace" font in the monobook skin makes text look REALLY small. It doesn't in the Wikia, but monobook is incredibly small (and hard to read), so you may want to change the font back to the kind. :Also, to change the look of it (incase you want to), the parameters of the template works like this: :So yeah, any questions can still be asked, but note that the "text color" '''does need to have an # if hex codes are inserted.